This invention relates generally to department store, dressing room accessories. More specifically it relates to disposable sanitary undergarment for use by a store customer trying on a garment for size before purchasing it, so as to prevent spread of disease by another person also trying on the same undergarment.
Protective wear of this type has been developed in the past, as is evident by U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,380 to Schweikert and No. 4,122,552 to Tedford. However, these devices are not designed particularly for store dressing room use where persons of all different size are in need of it, and wherein after a single use of only a few moments, it is promptly disposed, so that it must be made very inexpensively in order to be practical. Accordingly such sanitary disposable undergarment is not yet made available in store dressing rooms, and there still remains at this time a need for the same.